Today's smart phones can automatically perform tasks that, in the past, the users performed manually. For example, a smart phone may include a voice recognition system that, based on a voice command, automates a web search, sets a reminder, sends a message, etc. In another example, a smart phone may receive input from user interfaces to determine whether the smart phone is being used. If the smart phone is idle, the smart phone may automatically turn off its screen to save energy.